New stage of life
by Lady DuCaine
Summary: Canard enters the military.


Title: New stage of life.  
Summary: Canard enters the military.  
Author: Kaladan Flashblade  
Feedback: Constructive reviews are alright, but flamers can keep their hands silent.  
Archive: Archive is okay, if you ask me first.  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: none.  
Main Character(s): Members of the cartoon show The Mighty Ducks and my new original characters.  
Disclaimer: I'm not making any money out of writing these stories. No harm will come to them. Please don't accuse me of trying to harm them.

Author's Note: This is a new story that I had done couple years back. Enjoy.

New stage of life.

Canard and Wing had just finished their afternoon practice when Canard noticed that his mother was at the rink. He skated over to her. "Mom, what is it? Is it Kala?"

"No, you got a letter from the military," Odella said, as she handed him the letter.

"A letter sent to me from the military. Why would they want me?"

Odella smiled and handed him the letter. Canard opened it and his beak nearly hit the ground. He showed it his mom, her smile broaden.

"Your good grades have paid off; a military education is nothing to complain about."

"But mom, it's the military."

"Point being? Military Colleges are some of the best, they take care of all your expenses, but on the condition that how ever long it takes to complete your education, you serve an equal amount in the military."

"Mom, I do not want to go to a Military College! Who will look after you and dad? Help you two around the house when it is needed? I can not go," said Canard.

"Well there is a base on the outskirts of Keltor, I'm sure you can make arrangements to live off base, considering your so close."

"But mom!" Canard complained. "It's not that, they will want me to be on base!"

"Canard, we can take care of ourselves, and it's not like we'll be invaded."

Canard sighed. She was right. "I'll think about it first, mom."

"That's my boy. I'll see you back at home." Odella walked away from him.

"Hey, do you want to talk about this?" asked Wing.

"No, not really, it's something that I must deal with myself. I'll see you later, Wing," Canard said, as he started to walk away from the rink.

When Wing was far enough out of sight, Canard looked the letter over one more time, what did he have to lose? He decided to go see the drake, which had sent him the letter and talk to him about it. Hopefully, everything would go smoothly.

Canard asked, the guard at the gate where the drake was at who would send these letters out. The guard pointed him in the direction that he was to go in. Canard walked towards the building as he headed towards it, he glanced around the campus like setting in the army base. It was actually on the base but they had it so it was separate from the real base.

Canard smiled as he reached the drakes office, he could live with this. He knocked on the door. A voice on the other side told him to come in.

Inside the office was an officer sitting at a desk. "You must be Canard Thunderbeak, take a seat, I assume you received the letter?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Good, did you have any questions?"

"Yes, one, living arrangements?" asked Canard.

"While you are attending college, you can live at home if you reside in a certain radius of the base or in barracks, after wards, you'll have to live in barracks till your military service is done."

Canard told him where he lived and that he would prefer to live at home since he's the only one there. The officer asked him a few more questions about his family to see why he preferred to live at home.

About twenty minutes later, Canard walked out of the office very pleased with himself as he strode towards home. He had good news to tell his mom and dad. He was going to college at the military school and joins the army soon after that.

The next morning, Canard headed for the military base to get the school books for that coming semester.

It was several weeks of hard studying, the ladies in the office were not kidding about how tough the semester was going to be. Canard, on a day off had managed to find which temple, his sister was at and started to send her letters, which she responded to. He loved getting letters from her. She spoke about the friends she met and that the Ancients finally accepted her as one of them. He sent the address to where she was at to their parents hoping that they would communicate with her like he did her. In the last letter, he got from her; she stated that their parents sent her a letter stating how proud they were of her. Canard asked the head officer if he could have a pass for the day to visit his sister who was an Ancient.

The officer looked at Canard hard for several minutes, before he spoke, "Well, I didn't know that your sister was an Ancient. Didn't they only accept drakes?"

"They did before they saw her use the fire spell that they asked us to do. She burnt the faces of a few bullies who were tormenting her. Can I, visit my sister?" asked Canard.

"Of course, but only for one hour," The officer stated, handing Canard a one hour pass.

Canard hurried quickly towards the Ancients' temple where his sister was at. He started to hear several loud gasps as he turned to notice a black feathered drake with dusty blue hair striding towards the temple's closed doors. This drake had two swords on his back as he just waved his hand over the temple closed doors swung open for him. The strange drake strode through the gates and paused as he looked around before he headed off into the temple itself. He wondered who it was as he tried to get into the temple but the Ancients quickly closed the doors stating that no one is to be in the temple. It left Canard wondering who the drake was who caused the Ancients to be so upset and that the feather and hair color of this drake did not have the normal color that all Puckworldians had.

He headed back to the base and wrote his sister a letter asking her about the drake that paid the temple a visit. She would be able to tell him who he was.

**This story is now done.**


End file.
